


Auradonian Omega?

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Descendents [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), Jaylos - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jay, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I blame an unhealthy obsession with fanfiction, Kind of canon compliant? Maybe?, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Carlos, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, a/b/o dynamics, i think, i think thats everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is an Omega from the Isle. Jay is an Alpha from the Isle. What happens when Carlos hits his first true heat? And why does everyone seem to be in heat together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auradonian Omega?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreedomWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomWorld/gifts).



> Okay so I wrote this back in October. And didn't post it. Its not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. I do not own nor am I making any money off these characters. Also I typed this at like 3 a.m. and it took 4 and a half hours..

His eyes are dark as night,  
But they shine as bright as day.  
He can always brighten up my day,  
Even though he doesn't know it.  
He shines like the stars,  
And then he outshines them.  
Honestly,  
I think I love him.  
Carlos De Vil

 

Jay walked towards his dorm room, oblivious to anything that was going on around him due to the music he currently had blasting through his headphones. As he got within sight of his room he realized there were at least fifteen or twenty other teenage boys - including Ben and Chad - standing around the door blocking his way inside.  
"Hey Ben, what's going on?"  
"Haven't you heard about Carlos' poem?"  
"No. I didn't know he wrote poetry."  
"Well he does. About someone here. And everyone has seen it."  
"Okay. That doesn't explain why there are so many people standing out here."  
"Their waiting for Carlos to come out."  
"Why?"  
"Just read this." Ben sighed and held his phone out Jay not wanting to explain to the other boy what the poem was about. Jay read it once, twice, three times. After he finished he shoved through the few people between him and the door, angry that Carlos would send out a poem to the whole school for attention. As he got closer he could barely hear Evie and Mal talking but not Carlos. That's when he heard the sniffling and realized Carlos was crying, but when he tried to open the door he found it looked. So instead he concentrated on the voices inside and listened to their conversation.  
"-E and it's n-not f-f-fair. I didn't even s-s-send it."  
"I know. It's not fair. Maybe he didn't get it."  
"Why wouldn't he? Seems like everyone else did. Even you guys and you're girls."  
"Well even if he did, his name isn't in it, so he won't know that it's about him."  
"You'll be okay C, promise. We'll sort it out together."  
"Thanks Mal. You guys don't have to stay here. I'll be okay."  
"Y o u sure?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fine E. There's practice today anyway, so I have to get ready for that."  
"Okay. Just remember we love you."  
"I know. I love you guys too."

Jay stepped away from the door in time for the two girls to come out fingers intertwined, and Evie crying in her girlfriend's shoulder. He quickly hugged them both to let them know it'd be okay then dashed in the door before people could start invading the room.  
He looked around for Carlos but the younger white-blond haired teen was nowhere to be found. He finally checked the bathroom where he found Carlos in a cheer team uniform.  
"Carlos?"  
"Hi Jay."  
"What're you wearing?"  
"My uniform?"  
You're on the cheer team?"  
"Yes."  
"Since when?"  
"A week ago. Now I need to go. Practice is starting soon."  
"Wait." Jay grabbed the younger boy and pulled him close nuzzling between his neck and shoulder where an Alpha would mark their mate. Carlos looked up at him wearing a confused expression.  
"For protection. No one will mess with you if you're covered in an Alpha's scent. I'm claiming you as mine without mating you."  
"Thanks but you didn't have to Mal and Evie already scented me."  
"Well now they know not to mess with you. You're claimed by two Alphas and an Omega. Messing with you would incur a pack's fury. Be safe."  
"I will. Thanks Jay."  
As Carlos left for practice Jay lay on the Omega's bed curling up under the blankets and blending his musky scent with Carlos' sweet one.

 

Carlos made his way towards the tourney field where the rest of the cheer team was waiting except Audrey. As he got closer he realized a few other girls were missing too, so he walked over to Carly Charming - Chad's nicer twin sister - his best friend on the team.  
"Hey Carly."  
"Carlos! How are you?"  
"I've been better honestly." Carly hugged him then sniffed the air.  
"You smell really good. Let me guess, Evie."  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"That's not all," she sniffed again "Mal." She sniffed one more time. "And Jay?"  
Yeah. Mal and Evie scented me first. Jay right before I came down here."  
"His set is the freshest."  
"He said something about a pack's fury since they all scented me."  
"If anyone gets too close to you that could potentially harm you, they'll be able to smell the others on you and know you've been claimed."  
"Protection. Because of that message."  
"Yes. It was about Jay wasn't it?"  
"Yeah I think I've loved him for a long time."  
Just then the coach blew her whistle signaling practice was starting and the two friends went their separate ways to get into formation.  
After a few hours practice was called to a halt as Audrey finally showed up.  
"Audrey! Finally! Where have you been?"  
"With Chad. And Ben. And the rest of the tourney team." She looked closely at Carlos before smirking and flipping her hair, and he knew she had been with everyone even Jay. Or she knew that poem was about Jay and was trying to get to him.  
"Oh, and Carlos stay away from Jay. He didn't appreciate your little declaration of love." Audrey smiled sweetly before she skipped away with Jane, Melody, and Alex following behind her giggling. Carlos stared after the four girls, tears starting to slide down his cheeks because he'd thought those girls had been his friends, but friends didn't treat you the way they just had.  
"Carlos are you okay?"  
"Hm? Y-yeah. I'm fine Carly. Do you know where Lonnie is?"  
"I think she left already. Something about going to see Mal."  
"Oh. Ok. Thanks Car."  
"Yeah. Do you want me to come back to the dorms with you?"  
"No, I'll be okay. Plus I think you're friends are waiting for you."  
"Okay. Well be careful. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah okay." Carlos watched her walk away the whole time wondering how he was going to distract Jay long enough so he wouldn't notice he'd been crying again. 'Maybe I can get Mal to put a glamor on me so I look like Audrey long enough to get to the shower.'  
Jay woke up disoriented and looked around the room confused as to why he smelled Carlos although he wasn't in the room. At least not that Jay could see.  
"Los? Ya here?" He called rolling out of the bed and falling to the floor where Dude started to lick his face and yip happily as he probably thought Jay was Carlos. Which brought around the question why he could smell Carlos if he wasn't in the room and why Dude thought he was Carlos. 'Oh right. I fell asleep in his bed.'  
"Dude stop it. I'm not Carlos. Come on. Get up here boy." Jay patted the bed next to him after he got off the floor and the dog jumped up curling into a ball in the middle of the bed and going to sleep.

 

"Hey Carlos."  
"Hi Ben. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just a quick question."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"That poem you wrote. Wasn't that the same one you wrote for class?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Wasn't it about Jay?"  
"Um...kind of...yes. It was. Why?"  
"I just had my suspicions. You'd be good together. I actually thought you were together until Jay started flirting with everyone except you."  
"Oh. Um. Thanks. I guess."  
"Yeah, no problem. See you later."  
"Ben wait!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Was Jay with you earlier? Just hanging out?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Just something Audrey said. About why she was late to practice."  
"She's the captain though. She should have been then first one there."  
"I know. Thanks Ben."  
"Anytime. Later Carlos."  
"Bye Ben." Carlos waved at the older boy before turning back to the dorms. He walked a little ways before realizing he could hear someone following him, but when he turned around there was no one there. 'I'm just being paranoid.' So he turned back around and ran right into Chad.  
"Hey! Watch it."  
"Sorry Chad."  
"Oh Carlos, just the person I was looking for."  
"How can I help you?"  
"Just answer a few questions."  
"Okay?"  
"Did you send that message?"  
"No."  
"Who was it about?"  
"..No one. It doesn't matter."  
"It was about Jay, wasn't it?"  
"It doesn't matter Chad. Just leave me alone."  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't do that though." Chad shoved Carlos down to the ground and kicked him hard enough in the side to leave a decent sized bruise without cracking or breaking anything important. He continued kicking and hitting the smaller boy until he was whimpering and begging Chad to leave him alone.  
"Just remember this the next time you decide to share your feelings with anyone besides your freak lesbian friends."  
"Okay! Just please stop!" Carlos waited until he was sure Chad had left before getting up and limping back towards his shared room. 'Have fun explaining this one away Carlos.' 

 

Jay woke up at the soft click the door made when latching into place.  
"Los? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"No it's cool. I don't sleep very well unless I know you're here, sleeping and safe, anyway."  
"Oh." Carlos blinked a few times as muted light filled the room from a bedside lamp.  
"Come here." Jay held his arms open and Carlos sank.into them gratefully, sighing deeply and cuddling into Jay's embrace as the older teen hugged him tightly.  
"Ow." Carlos murmured lowly and winced, but seeing as he was mostly in Jay's lap the other boy noticed and let go forcing Carlos to stand up so he could inspect him.  
"What hurts?"  
"My side. I fell during practice."  
"Let me see." Carlos lifted the side of his shirt up to show Jay the darkening bruise on his side, courtesy of Chad, but Jay didn't need to know that of course.  
"How'd it happen?"  
"I told you. I fell. I didn't land a jump right and fell over. I'll be fine Jay."  
"Come on. Climb in. Let's get some sleep."  
"But -"  
"Climb in Carlos."  
"Okay."  
"Good night. Love you little one."  
"Night. Love you too Jay." More than you'll ever know went unsaid of course. Jay rolled over pulling Carlos against him and pressed a kiss to his hair when he felt the to younger boy's breaths even out and him go slack against his side. He sighed sleepily before drifting off himself, content to hold the smaller boy while they slept even if it wasn't in the sense he wanted it to be.

 

*** *** *** ***

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Carlos reached over to be nightstand reaching to shut off the alarm before snuggling back into Jay's warm chest and sighing contently when the older boy wrapped his arms around him tugging him closer and pressing a sleepy kiss to the back of his neck.  
"Jay? Time to get up. We're gonna miss breakfast."  
"Mmm. Don't wanna. Wanna stay here. With you."  
"I'm hungry though. And it's Saturday."  
"Stay. Just wanna hold you."  
"How about we go eat breakfast then come back and cuddle?"  
"Fine. Just cuz you're cute. And cuddly."  
"Aww thanks Jay."  
"Yeah yeah. Now get up, before I change my mind and keep you here."  
"Yes sir. Love you."  
"Mmm, love you too Los." Both boys rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly so they could get back all the quicker.

 

Down at breakfast the boys had just sat down when Mal, Lonnie, Evie, Ben, and Carly came over odd looks on their faces.  
"Morning guys."  
"Morning Carlos. Jay." Everyone intoned sitting down at the table.  
"Carlos why are you sitting in Jay's lap?"  
"I uh - I got hurt at practice yesterday. And now Jay's decided he's going to cuddle me all day. It was either this and holding his hand on the way down here, or he was going to carry me, have me in his lap, and feed me E."  
"Oh. Bit overprotective huh Jay?"  
"Nope. I don't want him hurt. If this is the only way to prevent it, then this is how it's going to happen."  
"Jay I'm fine."  
"No. You're not. Don't complain little one."  
"Jaayy. You promised."  
"Sorry Los."  
"Stop being cute. Your ruining my appetite."  
"Mal. Leave them alone."  
"Sorry E. Sorry Lons."  
"It's okay M. Just eat your breakfast." With the conversation over everyone continued eating even though Carlos had to stop Jay from feeding him multiple times before they had finished eating. After everyone had finished they all said goodbye and went their separate ways - Evie, Mal, and Lonnie to Evie and Mal's room, Carly and Ben to the library, and Jay and Carlos back to their room.  
Once the two teens were alone in their room they locked the door behind them before crawling back in bed, curling up together, and basking in the warmth the other provided. After a few minutes Carlos drifted off to sleep in Jay's arms content to sleep held by one of the only people he'd ever trusted, and therefore came to love. Jay sat up careful not to disturb his sleeping partner and reached under the mattress for his notebook, the one Mal and Evie got him for his birthday. He found a pencil, opened the book to a blank page, and started writing.

8/17/2015  
So Mal and Evie got me this book and told me to use it wisely, but I don't think I have been. So far all I've done with it is doddle lamps and Carlos' name. I think what they ment was if I won't talk about my feelings for Carlos then maybe I should write them down. So here goes nothing. I love him. I love his smile, and his laugh. I love how his eyes seem to sparkle when he gets excited. I love that he can talk to Evie and Doug about sciency things and they actually get it so he doesn't have to explain it or dumb it down. I love how he's not afraid or Dude anymore. I love that he gave Tourney a try, but decided he wanted to be a cheerleader instead. I love that he was brave enough to stand up to his mother after everything she put him through. I love that here he's more open and trusting than he was on the Isle. I love that he's so good at being good. I just love him so much, and I don't know how to tell him. I want him. As my best friend, as my Omega, as my mate. I want to breed him. I want him to have my pups. I want to watch him grow with my pups. No one else can touch him. He's mine. I just love him, ya know?

"Jay?" Carlos mumbled sleepily.  
"Hmm?"  
"S'hot."  
"Carlos your not covered, and the air is on."  
"S'hot Jay."  
"Carlos are you sick?"  
"S'hot. Please Jay. Make it stop."  
"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."  
"S'hot. So hot. Make it stop. It hurts Jay. To hot. Feels like I'm on fire. Please make it stop."  
"Carlos, are you on suppressants?"  
"On what?"  
"Heat suppressants. Have you ever felt like this?"  
"No. Never. I always thought I was a broken Omega. Why does it hurt?"  
"This is your first true heat. It's happened before but it's never actually bothered you until now."  
"Why? Who would do this to me?"  
"You had strong suppressants. Probably the strongest we could get on the island. Who do you think sweetie?"  
"Cruella. But why?"  
"You're an Omega. A typical Omega wants to clean, cook, and be bred."  
"So?"  
"It means you would mate. And once that happened you'd belong to an Alpha. She'd lose her son and slave."  
"Jay it still hurts."  
"I know sweetheart. It's going to get worse."  
"Make it stop. Please."  
"I will. I promise sweetie."  
"Jaaayyy," Carlos whined stretching the middle of his name.  
"I know. Come on, we gotta get you out of these clothes. That's it sweetheart." Carlos pulled off his shirt while Jay worked on getting the slick soaked jeans off the younger boys' body without causing him too much discomfort.  
"Now what?" Carlos panted arching into Jay's touch.  
"You've - um - get up on your hands and knees sweetheart. Can y i u do that for me baby?"  
"O-okay. Then what?" Carlos twisted under Jay pushing up onto his hands and knees, presenting for the older Alpha moaning and whining when the other growled lowly and grabbed onto his hips.  
"Now you relax. I'll take care of you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Okay. I love you Jay."  
"Love you too sweetheart. Now relax." Jay then proceeded to kiss, lick, and nip bite marks into Carlos' pale skin causing the younger to whine and push into Jay's touch and the fingers probing around his hole. Jay pushed two fingers into the body under him and waited a moment before beginning to stretch and prepare Carlos thoroughly. After a few minutes he added another finger crooking all three in search of the little bundle of nerves that would Carlos see stars. Moments later Carlos cried out and clenched around his fingers, spurting onto the sheets below him and collapsing onto his forearms. Jay wrapped an arm around his waist holding the younger teen up before thrusting into him and pulling out repeating the motion until both were moaning out their release and being locked together for the next few hours.  
"Jay?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Bite me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I want you. Anyway I can have you."  
"I want you too. Want to breed you. Want to love you. Want to protect you. Mine."  
"Mmm want that. Want to be yours. I love you."  
"Love you too. So much." Jay bit into the junction between neck and shoulder where the bonding glands were, breaking skin and grinding his hips against Carlos' arse. Once he tasted tasted blood he quickly let go and lapped at the mark with his tongue, spilling into Carlos again as the bonding magic filled them both and the little Omega screamed, cuming a third time.  
"Mine." Jay growled nuzzling his face into the other side of the younger's neck.  
"Yours." Carlos agreed sleepily.  
"Come. Sleep now Los. We're in for a long few days."  
"Mmm. Okay. I feel a lot better now. But yeah sleep. Then more sex, yeah?"  
"Whatever you want sweetheart," Jay replied while maneuvering them into a comfortable position while trying to avoid the pile of cum on the sheets. Once settled he threw an arm over Carlos' waist rubbing circles onto his stomach praying that a pup took so his little Omega wouldn't feel so broken anymore before drifting of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh finally done.


End file.
